


Somethings Never Change

by AuroraLovene



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo remembers anyway, Fili is mentioned, Gen, Kid Frodo, Modern AU, sorta reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents die in a boating accident Frodo is adopted by his godfather Bilbo and moved to a new town. <br/>It's the beginning of an adventure for the 8 year old boy, and he makes a new friend to share in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, and I tried to find all my spelling and grammatical errors on my own, but I make no promises I caught them all. Sorry for the shitty formatting as well.

Moving an 8 year old child into his large family home proved to be a bit daunting for Bilbo. After the death of his cousins Primula and Drogo he was given full custody over their son; his godson; Frodo. The adoption was finalized and he wasted no time in bringing the boy to his home in the small town of North Haven Maine.   
The town itself was small; only about 400 people resided in the entire town; but it was quaint. 

Initially he was worried the boy would resist; not that he would have blamed him. Haven was a coastal town, and Drogo and Primula had been lost in the water. Against all odds the boy was excited at the prospect of being near the ocean, and; if his grandmother Ruby was to be believed; living with Bilbo whom had always been a large part of his life. 

Looking out the kitchen window he smiled when he caught sight of Frodo playing happily in the yard. Opening the window he prepared to call out to the boy when he heard his voice. The child was clearly talking to someone, and by the sounds of it, it was a serious conversation.   
"My parents died last year, I just moved here with my uncle, but I guess he's really more of my new dad now. He adopted me after my parents died. What about you?" 

Walking up to the child he crouched down, smiling softly.   
"Who are you talking to Frodo?"

Bleu eyes met hazel and a wide smile spread across Frodo's face, arms reaching up and wrapping around his fathers' neck.   
"My new friend Kili. He says he lives around here, but he just kinda appeared." 

Looking across the road Bilbo sighed fondly. Standing there with his usual wide grin was the young man he had known since childhood.   
"Do you see him too da?"   
Looking down at the child in his arms he smiled and nodded. 

"Of course I do. He and his brother were my childhood best friends." Looking over at the man he smiled, shaking his head. "Im taking him inside. You stay. Here. Outside." 

Kili rolled his eyes with a laugh and nodded, waving his hand dismissively.   
"I'll see you tomorrow Frodo! I'll introduce you to Fili then!" He called, grinning at the small child in his friends arms.

Nodding to the phantom watching Bilbo turned, carrying the boy back inside, chuckling at the small wave the child gave. 

"Did you really know him before da?" Frodo asked once he was set on the ground, quickly making his way to the table as his father made lunch. 

The older man snickered, thinking back to the many fun; quite possibly illegal; things he had learned from the twin phantoms. Briefly an image of the boys snickering at him from around a camp fire, a large cliff overhanging behind him entered his mind unbidden, and he shook it off just as he always did.   
"Of course. He and his brother taught me many things as a child. Things I pray you never learn." 

Situating himself in his seat Frodo looked up with large questioning bleu eyes. "What happened to them?" 

Bilbo stilled, his hand holding the knife hovering over the chicken on the plate before him. Slowly setting down the knife he sighed, turning to face the child; bracing his arms on the counter behind him. Clearly he was struggling with what to tell the boy, in the end he sighed and picked up the food, setting it before the small boy, ruffling his hair.

"They died a very long time ago." 

After a spell of quiet eating Frodo looked up at him, putting his fork down. 

"How did they die?" 

Instantly an image of Fili, sword clean through his stomach and Kili, laying on a stone slab, eyes staring unblinkingly up at the clouded sky flashed in his mind and a shudder ran through his body. 

"Very violently my little one. Now, go get cleaned up." 

Watching him leave he sighed softly, cleaning the table. Suddenly hearing his adopted sons laughter he rolled his eyes. Obviously one; if not both; of the phantom brothers were upstairs playing with Frodo. He should have remembered. 

They never listened.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious; Kili is attached to Bilbo, wherever Bilbo is he and Fili are. He's their anchor to our world. Thorin is there too, just not here in this one.   
> This was actually written like a month before my other Hobbit fic; Into the West; but I wasn't sure what to do with it. I just decided to say fuck it and post it.   
> I'm not sure what the inspiration for it was, but I just wanted to write something really bittersweet, and this happened.   
> I dunno if I'll continue this or make it a series or anything yet.


End file.
